Superman (comics)
Superman is the alias of a number of DC Comics characters, the original and best known being Clark Kent. Characters Kal-El/Clark Kent Clark Kent is the main character associated with the Superman alias. John Henry Irons After Superman's demise, John Henry Irons made a suit of armor and cape emblazoned with the Superman-insignia, as tribute to the fallen Man of Steel. Unfortunately, he was lumped in with the other Superman impostors, even though he made no claim to the name. Eventually dubbed "Steel" by the resurrected Superman, he became a close ally and friend to Kal-El. Kon-El/Conner Kent The modern Superboy, Kon-El is a clone created from the combined genetic material of the Man of Steel and Lex Luthor. He arrived in Metropolis shortly after Superman's death. Originally, he had no name besides "Superman".First appearance in Adventures of Superman #500, 1993 When the original Superman returned, he declared that the clone had earned the name "Superboy", much to his dismay. Superboy eventually became a hero is his own right, and Superman came to think of him as family, giving him the Kryptonian name of Kon-El and the human alias Conner Kent, cousin to Clark. Early on they were told by Cadmus that Kon-El had been created from genetically engineered human DNA and made to look like Superman, but eventually this was retconned so that 50% of his DNA actually does come from Superman (despite Cadmus earlier concluding that this was impossible due to the far greater complexity of Kryptonian DNA, which has far more chromosomes than humans). They also learned that the genetically engineered human DNA came from Luthor, rather than Paul Westfield as initially stated by Cadmus. In a future depicted in the Titans Tomorrow story arc, Conner becomes a tyrannical Superman after Kal-El dies again. Although Conner died during the Infinite Crisis (2006), his future self, as Superman, is part of a story arc in Teen Titans, published in late 2007. The second Titans Tomorrow Conner is Tim Drake's clone of the original. The first Conner returned to life during the events of Final Crisis in the story Final Crisis: Legion of Three Worlds and remained active within the DC universe up until The New 52 reboot, where he is once again just beginning his career as a super hero. Eradicator The Eradicator also emerged as a Superman impostor, "the Last Son of Krypton", during the Reign of the Supermen. No longer able to absorb energy directly from the sun, he used Kal-El's body as a power source. He eventually became delusional and believed himself to be Superman, but this taught him humanity. He eventually gave his life to stop the Cyborg Superman and restore Kal-El's powers. Hank Henshaw Hank Henshaw was one of several to claim the name of Superman, following the original's death. To differentiate him from the others, the press dubbed him the Cyborg Superman. After the Coast City incident, he was referred to simply as the Cyborg (not to be confused with Victor Stone). He is currently a member of the Sinestro Corps. Kal Kent In the 853rd century, Kal Kent is the last scion of the Superman Dynasty and the leader of Justice Legion A. See also * Alternate versions of Superman, for the Supermen of other dimensions across the DC Multiverse References External links * Superman at the DC Database Project Category:1938 comics debuts Category:1938 establishments in the United States Category:Superman Category:Injustice characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Magazine mascots Category:Male characters in comics Category:Superhero film characters Category:Superhero television characters Category:American comics characters Category:American superheroes Category:Characters created by Jerry Siegel Category:Characters created by Joe Shuster Category:Comics adapted into animated series Category:Comics adapted into plays Category:Comics adapted into radio series Category:Comics adapted into television series Category:Comics adapted into video games Category:DC Comics adapted into films Category:DC Comics aliens Category:Film serial characters Category:Incarnations of Superman Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1938